Carrot Cake anyone?
If you know, this reminds you of 24 Carrot island. Carrots are yummy!! First, go to 24 Carrot Island (if you are not already on it). You should be on Main Street (if you’re not sure where you are, check your Map). Move to the right and enter a building labeled “Charlie’s Carrot Surplus Co.” Once inside, move to the right and talk to the person you see. If you ask her who she is, she will introduce herself as Charlie. Ask her, “Feeling down?” She will tell you that she lost her cat, Whiskers, and that if you can find her, she will give you a crowbar for free! Finding Whiskers the cat - To find Whiskers, Charlie’s cat, first leave Charlie’s store. Go left where you will see a sign that says “Carrot Farm”. Click on the sign to go there. Now, go left again and you will be at the Carrot Farm. Move a little to the left, and you should see a house with a door blocked with wooden planks. Jump up on the ledge near one of the house’s windows, then up again onto the blue roof. On the roof, jump near the chimney, and click on the chimney to enter it. Now you are inside the house. Move to the right, where you will see a white bowl lying on the ground. Walk on it to pick it up. Now leave the house by moving to the left and exiting by the red fireplace (which leads to the chimney you entered from a while ago). Exit the Carrot Farm. Back on Main Street, go inside the building labeled “Carrot King Diner.” Move to the left, and talk to the lady with blonde hair holding a pitcher of milk. Ask her to help you fill your bowl with milk. Your bowl will now be filled with milk. Now go back to the Carrot Farm, and go inside the house where you found the milk again. There, you automatically will set the bowl where you’d found it. Now go all the way to the right, and climb up to the second floor by climbing up the black rope holding the light. On the second floor, go all the way to the left, until you reach the bath tub on the very left. Turn on one of the faucets, and Whiskers the cat will jump out of the bath. Now, herd (chase) the cat down to the bowl of milk which you set on the ground. Chasing the cat down is a bit hard, but don’t give up! Once the cat drinks the milk, it will follow you. Slowly, guide the cat back to Charlie’s store. Return Whiskers to Charlie, and Charlie will give you an item – “Crowbar”. Going inside the Factory - Go back to Main Street. Move all the way to the right until you see a sign that says, “Factory”. Click on the sign to go to the factory. Go right again, and you should appear outside the carrot factory. Climb onto the roof of the factory, where you should see a blue scroll sticking out of the top window. Jump to it and grab it! Now jump down, and you should see some red cans with a white skull on them. Jump on one of them, and near it should be a huge brownish-green pipe. Click on it to use your crowbar and pry open the pipe. You can now enter the factory! Click on the pipe again to enter it. Inside the factory - You should now be in the sewer. Move left and grab the colorful carrot lying on the ground. You should acquire an item – “Carrot Transporter”. You can use it to transport you outside the factory. Above you should be a small ledge, jump on it. Now jump onto the platform to your right. Go across the red trapdoors, and avoid falling down. If you do, don’t worry, just try again. Avoid the big brown rat by using the extra pipe above you. At the end of the pipe, go up. The Master Engine Room - You should have arrived in the master engine room. Pull the green master engine’s middle lever down all the way, and pull the other levers only halfway. Now, climb up to a platform with a pyramid of barrels and a stack of boxes. Jump onto the stack of boxes, then wait untl the claw comes around. When it arrives, jump onto the claw, but then jump onto the top. If you stay on the bottom you can fall through its hole, so be careful. Ride the claw all the way to the far right platform. There should be a vent, enter the vent. Vent System - You are now in the vent system. Use the bluepints to help guide you to the Processing Room. Along the way, you should find some wire cutters. Pick them up. Then continue working your way to the Processing Room. Jump to the ground. Wait for the security system to automatically transport you to the Freezer. The Freezer - You should now be in the Freezer. (Remember, if you’re not sure where you are, check your Blueprints.) Click a small metal box on the wall labeled, “Security System”. Use the wire cutters to cut the all the wires. Climb up to a high platform to enter the vent system again. Use the blueprints to help you return to the Processing Room. Processing Room - Now you’re back in the Processing Room. Talk to all the mind-controlled people (choose the third option in the chat) to distact them so that you can press the power button in the middle of their rabbot ears. The mind-controlled people will now be free! Now, go over and click the big metal doors. You will fall down in a trap and land into the Smelter Room. Smelter Room - You should now be in the Smelter Room. Jump down the red platform to land on a conveyor belt. Move to the far right end of the conveyor belt and jump up onto the pipe. Now jump on top of the machine and grab the drone rabbot ears. You should have gotten an item – “Drone Ears”. Go to your inventory and put them on. Scroll over the word “Exit” on the pipe and click. You should be brought back into theProcessing Room. Printer Room - Now go back to the vent system and get to the Printer Room. At thePrinter Room, make sure you avoid the falling crates, because they will knock you over if you bump into them! Now disable the mind-controlled drone near the printer by talking to her and pressing the power button in the middle of her rabbot ears. She will give you a printout with a password on it – “fuzzybunny”. Grab the paper and make your way back into the Proccessing Room. Processing Room - Make sure to have your rabbot drone ears on! When you do, go back over to the big metal doors and click on them. You should now be in theRabbot Room. Launching the Rabbot –Talk to Dr. Hare. Climb onto the giant rabbot and go to the right platform. Disable the mind-controlled drone there. Click on the computer to use it. Enter the password as “fuzzybunny”. Next, enter “launch rabbot”. Steer the rabbot into four meteors. When the rabbot hits the fourth meteor, it will be destroyed and Dr. Hare’s plan will be foiled! Now go to your inventory and use the “Carrot Transporter” to take you out of the carrot factory. Claiming Your Reward - Now for your reward. Go back to Main Street and go all the way to the left side where you should see the mayor. He is wearing a black top hat. Talk to him to claim your reward, the Island Medallion AND 100 credits to spend in the Poptropica Store! Congratulations!